pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TotalDramaRox97
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:TotalDramaRox97 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" (disregard "What doesn't go here") page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 21:46, 6 December 2010 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. Hi and welcome to fanon! I'm Really Big Hat, a user here and I hope you enjoy this site! {If you want to keep all your limbs Zim, you will put me down, you will put me down now!} 23:37, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Of course, thankz :) It's my job, I'm an admin... [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 01:42, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Ways to Annoy I saw the 50 ways to annoy TotalDramaRox97. You NEED to tell me if you are gonna make a Ways to Annoy. I'm gonna leave it there for now, but you are NOT on my good side. Especially since i learned about it in my SEMI-INACTIVENESS! Watch your moves 04:45, January 8, 2011 (UTC)(Jisu Lee) I'm so sorry I didn't know that- TotalDramaRox97 On your page, I agree Creddie is better than Seddie, I mean come on, dont Sam and Freddie hate each other? ToriTheTimberWolf (talk) 20:20, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah them dating would ruin half the show- TotalDramaRox97 Fish Hooks? You don't like Fish Hooks? FINALLY SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T LIKE THAT SHOW (besides my entire family) Really Big Hat [the custom siggy's not working T_T] (talk) 01:43, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm with you it is just an underwater version of the Suite life on deck and they are just trying to copy PnF, fail- TotalDramaRox97 I know! No body believes me when I say they're ripping off Phineas and Ferb! Bea's personality and hair style is like Candace's and her color scheme is the same as Phineas's and she's oblivious, Oscar is Isabella because they both have a crush on an oblivious redhead, Jocktopus is Buford, that one nerd is kinda like Baljeet, and Milo... well, he's kind of his own character. Really Big Hat [the custom siggy's not working T_T] (talk) 01:51, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Total Drama Yes, it's true I don't like Total Drama but I have my reasons. But one quick question: Where did I say I didn't like it. I must've put it somewhere, just where? Really Big Hat [the custom siggy's not working T_T] (talk) 01:44, January 27, 2011 (UTC) On your profile you said you dont like any shows on Cartoon Network and thats what Total Drama is on-TDR97 Oh, well, I do like a couple shows, like Johnny Test. Total Drama just isn't my taste of cartoons, but I'll never say to somebody who likes it "HEY, YOU SUCK BECAUSE YOU LIKE TOTAL DRAMA!" No, I would never in my life say that. So if you like it, that's totally fine with me. But I have to admit, I have sean a couple of episodes. Really Big Hat [the custom siggy's not working T_T] (talk) 01:50, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Good 2 know u wouldnt say that and Johnny Test is good-TDR97 Yes, but I love the old cartoons on it like KND (I watch it everyday. I find the 3X4 shipping cute) stuff like that, but if Johnny Test is on, and so is say... Suit Life on Deck, and Victorious I would watch Johnny Test. So, yea, I don't hate everything on Cartoon Network. (in fact, cartoon network used to be the only thing I watched when I was little. With a little Nick ;) ) Really Big Hat [the custom siggy's not working T_T] (talk) 01:54, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Total Drama Couples You ARE aware that CourtneyxDuncan was officially sunk in "Ex-Files", right? P&I4EVAH! (talk) 20:44, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Yes I am but im talking about past couples as well- TotalDramaRox97 Re: Wierd Lol! That's weird. But one question, why does Seddie bug you? If you feel my love, then let it show. And if you want my heart, just let me know... *Seddie Moment* (talk) 02:14, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Cause if it does happen it'll ruin the show- Cody & Bailey are the best couple of 2010 Hm... I think the complete oppisite, but okay, it's your oppinion. I'm like most Seddie shippers. Most people think Seddie and Creddie shippers should be enimies, but I don't like to make a big fight about what I ship. It's the person's opinion anyway. If you feel my love, then let it show. And if you want my heart, just let me know... *Seddie Moment* (talk) 02:20, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Invader Zim I know, but sadly, I only have basic cable, so I don't get that channel. If you feel my love, then let it show. And if you want my heart, just let me know... *Seddie Moment* (talk) 22:38, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh wow practically everyone i know has Fios- TDR97 Well, now you know someone who doesn't ^.^ If you feel my love, then let it show. And if you want my heart, just let me know... *Seddie Moment* (talk) 22:51, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I highly recommend getting it is the best- Nick & Starr remain forever (talk) 22:15, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hunger Games Honestly, I liked Gale better..... [[User:Maddyfae|'Go Gryffindor!']]Harry Potter Rocks! 02:04, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Meanie (Gale) He was so obnoxious I would rather see him dead then Finnick- Nick & Starr remain forever (talk) 02:05, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I liked him...... It made me sad that he left and never came back... If he truly loved Katniss he wouldnt have left her- Nick & Starr remain forever (talk) 02:08, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with you. [[User:Daisy56|'Pastel Pink']][hechos y tonterias...] Well, the most recent one that has touched me is (I don't know the episode name in english) is the one with Jaqueline Bracamontes, in which the only thing she loves are her fishes, and in the end her husband kills them. That part made me cry...[[User:Daisy56|'Pastel Pink']][hechos y tonterias...] 17:00, February 13, 2011 (UTC) That is so sad i once saw something about a man who divorced his wife so she set the house on fire the fire killed two of the three children the third jumped off the roof and her mother didn't catch her, luckily she lived she may have broken her ankle but nothin serious that women got 40 years but deserved death- Nick & Starr remain forever (talk) 17:11, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Irish Really? That's cool! I'm Irish, German, British, and Native American. I show mostly my Irish side though in many, many ways. My hair turns red when wet. IT'S SO COOL! ^.^ Really Big Hat Aren't Numbuh 4's footy pajamas sooooo cute! ^.^ 23:57, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I look German and my hair is brown but black when wet and I dont really look Polish because my dad looks more German than Irish and I inherit more from my dad like, dark hair, dark eyes, and olive skin. but my brother and sister take more from my mom's side- Nick & Starr remain forever (talk) 00:02, February 17, 2011 (UTC) That's cool. I look like my dad. Blonde hair, facial shape. Almost everything. I inherited most of my Irish because sometimes randomly, I talk a couple of words with a faint Irish accent without meaning to. Really Big Hat Aren't Numbuh 4's footy pajamas sooooo cute! ^.^ 00:05, February 17, 2011 (UTC) The weird thing is that im only 25% German but i though I was 50% Irish but then I learned my mom was English and Scottish but I'm still more Irish than German but look more German than Irish- Nick & Starr remain forever (talk) 00:07, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't know what percentage I am. All I know is that I'm mostly British and Irish.... Really Big Hat Aren't Numbuh 4's footy pajamas sooooo cute! ^.^ 00:13, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Actually I just learned Im more German than I thought but what percentage of my ethnic heritage is confusin-Nick & Starr remain forever (talk) 00:17, February 17, 2011 (UTC) How does blonde turn to red? My hair is extremely dark brown so that would explain my hair turning black when wet- Nick & Starr remain forever (talk) 22:03, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I honestly have no idea, but it does. But once it dries, it goes back to blonde. Really Big Hat Aren't Numbuh 4's footy pajamas sooooo cute! ^.^ 22:05, February 17, 2011 (UTC) My hair can look black even when dry I'm not sure how it seems to change when dry-Nick & Starr remain forever (talk) 22:11, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Hm... maybe the lighting? Really Big Hat Aren't Numbuh 4's footy pajamas sooooo cute! ^.^ 22:09, February 17, 2011 (UTC) One time at schoolmy hair looked black then dark brown despite the lighting not changing also the hair color in the picture of me is lighter than mine-Nick & Starr remain forever (talk) 22:11, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Hm... *squeal* In fifteen minutes KND is on! Operation: HOTSUFF, MISSION, LICORICE, and HOME! ^.^ Really Big Hat Aren't Numbuh 4's footy pajamas sooooo cute! ^.^ 22:14, February 17, 2011 (UTC) My friend in Malaysia hates Ireland- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways'' 00:11, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Did I ?? Did I give you permission to use Tarah ?I f I did I forgot. If I didnt- You can still use her. It's me again, Nan the cowdog. Yeah I think you did- Nick & Starr remain forever (talk) 01:38, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Amazing Race No, I'm referring to Lenny from The Delightful Children From Down The Lane. In Operation: UNDERCOVER, the DCFDTL, call Lenny an idiot because he got the wrong package from the KND. I just thought it was funny ^.^ Really Big Hat Lenny, you're an idiot. 23:46, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah that was funny, I like when Numbuh 5 drank the coffee- Nick & Starr remain forever (talk) 23:47, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Yea, she looks like she was insane (cuz she was). I just got done watching Operation: GRADUATES, and I love what Numbuh 5 says. "I work alone, I am The Tommy! He is definatly your brother Numbuh 2" then everyone starts laughing, but Numbuh 2 just stands there dumbfolded. ^.^ Really Big Hat Lenny, you're an idiot. 23:52, February 19, 2011 (UTC) It's much like HTML. TEXT You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 10:53, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Thx-User:TotalDramaRox97[http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User:TotalDramaRox97 [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''Amanda & Kris FTW]]] (talk) 23:08, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Message you left on MattRoth (me)'s talk page Pete and Peter are friends, classmates, and teammates (Pete Grossman and Peter Smith that is). This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 20:37, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Thx =)- TDR97 Mighty Beans I KNOW! My older brother had them, and my Uncle, but I'm pretty sure they were called something else.Oh, are you a fan of Pokemon? I am... The Tommy! I work alone! I AM the Tommy! He is definatly your brother Numbuh 2! 12:36, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I used to be but not anymore- TDR97 (talk) 12:38, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I know what you mean, I don't watch it anymore. I'm talking about the old stuff, Like with Misty and May and all them. (as soon as they got rid of May, I stopped watching it) I am... The Tommy! I work alone! I AM the Tommy! He is definatly your brother Numbuh 2! 12:40, February 22, 2011 (UTC) After May left it became bad- TDR97 I KNOW! -angry face- Any way, my brother was digging through some really old junk in his room, and he found these really old collecter Pokemon stickers in mit condition! We had all the old legendary birds (two Moltraces) and lots of other ones! It's so cool! ^.^ I am... The Tommy! I work alone! I AM the Tommy! He is definatly your brother Numbuh 2! 12:46, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Yea, I'm 13. I turned 13 on November 18 *raises hands* WOOP WOOP! I don't mind giving out my birthday because it's soooooo common T_T I have a common name, and a common birthday. I hate it. I am... The Tommy! I work alone! I AM the Tommy! He is definatly your brother Numbuh 2! 10:38, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm turning 14 on June 11 my name (Connor) is a little uncommon your the only person I know with a birthday on Nov 18 I share a birthday with Alan Wu (TARA host) and the world's possibly former fattest man (he lives in Mexico)- TDR97 Re: Amazing Race Do you have a page on it, or is it on your recent blog? Tpffan5196 (talk) 22:58, February 25, 2011 (UTC) On my recent blog- TDR97 Amazing Race Can I have more info? But I guess I will. My name is Doof and you'll do what I say!Whoop! Whoop! 13:33, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Each leg you have to answer questions pertainign to what you'll do that leg each one has a certain time limit ie Travel to Beijing China you take flight a) American Airlines b) China Air- TDR97 Ok.My name is Doof and you'll do what I say!Whoop! Whoop! 13:48, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I guesss yeah.[[User:Jisu Lee|''Ways to Annoy is back! ]][[User talk:Jisu Lee|''PFFantalk wiki!']] Go there now 15:53, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Thx only two teams are left COnnor & Celeste and Monty & Marilyn RE: Amazing Race Sure! But, before I do, I don't really know what it's all about. Is there any place I could go to to find out about it? Be Miz 3:45, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Here might work http://www.amazingracefanwiki.com/ and thx =) Of course Of COURSE you can. P&I4EVAH! "I believe we're waiting for Rover to put the molecular separator down." (Ferb, "Canderemy") Thank you- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I am so happy Russell is gone'' 20:11, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I am so evil. You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Talk)]] 22:40, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Just notify me when you are starting a new leg. I have a more painless way to divide the legs. I call it subpages. '''You've Been Warned.' [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Talk)]] 01:50, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Thx=DDDD also you werent supposed to choose a flight and you didnt answer a question-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''I am so happy Russell is gone]] 01:55, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Your my friend so.. put this on ur page if u want [[User:nan the cowdog|'It's me again, Nan the cowdog']] CandyCain 4 ever !'' '' Wish I could but i dont know how- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I am so happy Russell is gone'' 01:32, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Where are the questions? [[User:Scubadave|'Phinabella: Give Up! It's time for you to throw in the towel!']]Shippings that pair Phineas or Isabella with anyone else: :-( 01:22, March 10, 2011 (UTC) The questions are what happoen in the race what u choose will decide how much time you take- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I am so happy Russell is gone'' 01:24, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm with Monty. BTW, What Qs?[[User:Jisu Lee|''Ways to Annoy is back! ]][[User talk:Jisu Lee|''PFFantalk wiki!']] Go there now 06:56, March 12, 2011 (UTC) The question will decide how long it takes for you to finish each leg Haha, thanks! (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{not the face!} 23:34, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :)[[User:Daisy56|'Totally Insane']][megamind: the only thing bigger than his head is his ego] 14:38, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I have? *checks* Oh yeah, I have! Thanks! All You Need 04:26, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hunger Games I don't know. Something about it I just don't like. I can't really put my fingure on it though... Really Big Hat As they broke away, Rachel muttered two words, "At last." 23:33, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I actually got into a fight (more like a play fight) with this kid at school named Conner during reading class a while back about the book ^.^ He's homeschooled now, which makes me sad cuz we were kinda good buddies :( Really Big Hat As they broke away, Rachel muttered two words, "At last." 23:39, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Ha, that's funny ^.^ I'm the only one at my school who doesn't like them. When our school got Mocking Jay in our library, it was gone quicker then you can say 1/362 ^.^ Really Big Hat As they broke away, Rachel muttered two words, "At last." 23:47, March 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Amazing Race Sure. I'm all for it! :) --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 16:44, March 19, 2011 (UTC) : When you say send in your answers, do you mean on the blog? If so, should I answer Leg 1 or 2? --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 22:36, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Character Opinions Here are my opinions *Phineas: awesome! *Ferb: one I'm most like *Candace: one I'm most like *Isabella: See Phin *Stacy: See Phin *Fireside Girls: See Phin *Coltrane: Cool! *Jeremy: See Coltrane *Jenny: See Phin *Vanessa: See Phin *Mindy: Even though she's Candace enemy, she's cool. *Django: See Coltrane *Albert: if I have to explain, then I'll start using profanity, so I'm skipping him. You probably know the opinion, anyway :) *Irving: I used to hate him with a burning passion, but he's not that bad, but he's not all that great either *Roger: Jerk much? *Perry: See Phin *Doof: See Phin *Linda: I wouldn't like her as a parent. She NEVER believes Candace, and she talks bad about Candy behind her back. If I was related to Linda, I would probably call her a (bleep) behind her back. *Lawrence: He's weird, but cool. *Vivian: Cool *Carl: See Phin Tpffan5196 (talk) 00:13, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Why don't you read my final message on my comment-disabled blog? And tell me what you think. [[User:Scubadave|'Phinabella: Give Up! It's time for you to throw in the towel!']]Shippings that pair Phineas or Isabella with anyone else: :-( 21:27, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Because it essentially denounced your's and Planty's blogs. And I asked, what do you think about my final message. [[User:Scubadave|'Phinabella: Give Up! It's time for you to throw in the towel!']]Shippings that pair Phineas or Isabella with anyone else: :-( 21:50, March 22, 2011 (UTC) You are signed up. Okay =) I never saw my name on the list so i thought that meant i wasnt competing- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Yay KND is now On Demand'' 01:38, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm Still Here I'm still an active user, but my schoolwork life is busy, so I only come here on Fridays and Saturdays. When I don't have school on Sunday-Thursday, I'm on here, too. My Spring Break starts on April 1, so it will be totally awesome! Tpffan5196 (talk) 21:20, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Eh... Stuff I Must Tell... 1. I really do like it here. I do feel a little bit intimidated though. Everyone's a really good writer and I'm kind of ... Bleh. 2. I come from a wiki where we all use lunaii's as our showings. Mine is wearing a toga because it's about Ancient Greece. 3. I'm okay with Gwen now, although I've kind of lost interest in TDI, since they are basically using the plot for season one for season four, only with a shorter season and poorly developed characters. I like Heather, Alejandro, and Bridgette a lot now. 4. I like Kids Next Door too! I really like the movie. I have it saved on my DVR for over six months. 5. I need a little help coding a signature, could you help? Well, that's me. See you around! Gwen12 (talk) 00:12, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Blog posts? Or comments? [[User:American che|'American che']]{not the face!} 13:41, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but you have to be an administrator. What would you want to be deleted? [[User:American che|'American che']]{not the face!} 13:49, March 27, 2011 (UTC) So just delete Faddy's comment? [[User:American che|'American che']]{not the face!} 13:54, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I'll do it. Amazing Race Legs I restored User:TotalDramaRox97/Amazing Race Legs/Druselstein and User:TotalDramaRox97/Amazing Race Legs/Leg 1. Any others I need to fix? -RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:58, March 28, 2011 (UTC) No more, thx so much- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Yay KND is now On Demand'' 01:58, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks... I don't know if she's going to be okay just yet, one of my friends was saying at lunch that they have her under a sheet and she's not allowed visitors, and that it's spreading rapidly.. I do hope she'll be okay though, she's strong, but it hurts to see her like this. Thank you for your condolences though. (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{not the face!} 00:35, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh Crud Monkeys! You added another one!? Sorry, I haven't been on here very much and I've been side tracked with my new KND story on fanfiction. You should totally read it. I'm proud of it (I only got one chapter, but it's a time travel story and they take a lot of thought.) I'll get on it as soon as I can. I'm on spring break so it'll be easy to find time. Crud! I wish I had On Demand! :( Really Big Hat My Soldier... 01:04, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I just watch everything on the internet. XD Numbuh 27 Either you're in, or you're old 20:39, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I go on the internet to watch Phineas and Ferb (well, I used to before my intrest in it went away), Invader Zim (sometimes) and KND (I watch like 10 episodes a day ^.^) Numbuh 27 Either you're in, or you're old 21:05, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Email Address for Amazing Games/P&F I didn't feel comfortable putting it on the blog, but here it is: chml2000@yahoo.com Tpffan5196 (talk) 16:03, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Thx =)- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Yay KND is now On Demand'' 16:27, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Infoboxes You can't, only through source code editting, but you still have to work at it a bit. Talk to me.(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. 20:55, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Tell me what page. Link please. Talk to me.(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. 21:04, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I tried and I can't sorry, you have to remake them into one. Talk to me.(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. 21:33, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I have the leg page set up here and the third leg ready on the blog for you. Category:Users Thanks im almost done making the leg- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I'm addicted and I just can't get enough'' 14:23, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I'd take Imunnity please! -Kaky Answered. Category:Users Re: Categories I would say yes, but the rules state that unless it is a category that marks a user's fanfics. such as Pages Created by____, or _____'s Pages, then you have to ask an admin. THe bad thing thet I see in it though, it makes it seem as if OC's are surrounded by diversity, instead of unity. I'm running down further investigation of the outcome to the decision you determined. I will however message you shortly about this. Re: ADHD Yeah. My friends too. But mines a minor case (I show signs of hyperactivity stronger), so I don't take medicine. I'm just tired at one part of the day, then really hyper the next. It's Marie! run for your life! 01:55, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Hey, quick question though... Will people be offended if I make up my own characters? Like would people like be all mad if I made up different kids for Candace? Just wondering... Phinabella4Ever (talk) 02:07, April 22, 2011 (UTC)Phinabella4Ever Thanks ! Thanks for the poem ! Good job ! It's me again, Nan the Cowdog ! [[User Talk:Nan the cowdog|Just sitting here eating a snowcone laughing at how Pete don't have one. TAKE THAT YOU STUPID CAT !]] 19:53, April 23, 2011 (UTC) First, I'm number 3 now!! Haha!!! XD Second, how come you don't use the IRC? -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']][[User talk:Maddyfae|*Sigh*'']]The magic of digital editing... 20:22, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh! Well, the IRC (stands for internet relay chat), is basically where you can chat with other users. Check the page I linked for more details. -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 20:34, April 23, 2011 (UTC) yo Well, on the interent, people don't really like it that much, but i do Done. Thx =) how do i rename it-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison'' 11:23, April 30, 2011 (UTC) TDR, I'm so sorry for not making the race leg. I had to get off the computer and didn't get your message till today. Please don't think I was ignoring you, cos I know you're having a lot of trouble with that lately. [[User:American che|'American che']]{fack-ee-book} 12:26, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I understand- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison'' 12:31, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Why isnt it appearing- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison'' 17:25, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm Sorry TDR97, I'm sorry for whatever you're mad at me for. I haven't been on here alot, so I honestly have no idea what's going on around the wikia. I'm basically going semi-inactive. I have been interested in other things then P&F such as iCarly, KND, and my music. I'm trying to get farther in my singing and acting career, and I've been busy. I haven't been trying to ignore you. Forgive me? Generation Love Jennette McCurdy fans FTW! 21:05, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Fine but i do have to warn you that there are grasshoppers involved in the current leg- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison'' 21:06, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Thanks for the warning. Friends again? Generation Love Jennette McCurdy fans FTW! 21:07, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sorry i freaked out before things have been pretty difficult so ive been under a lot of stress- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison'' 21:10, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I know what you mean. I have anxiety... Anyway, I got to get off of my computer because it's dying and my brother won't give me the charger. Generation Love Jennette McCurdy fans FTW! 21:12, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I always keep mine on the charger my sister insults me for EVERYTHING i remember she insulted me for having Asperger's syndrome (I'm surprised you dont have it you seem to have many of the characteristics of an Aspie ie sensitive hearing and touch, anger problems, short attention span, and randomness)- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison'' 21:13, April 30, 2011 (UTC) My mom won't get me tested for any mental things like that. She doesn't like psycidrists (sp?) or doctors for those kind of things, because she's afraid they'll give me medicine for those kind of things. She wants us to work them out ourselfs. I'm also very twitchy. I swear I have at least some kind of mental problem. Do you have any brothers? I have four, and I'm the only girl. It's so hard :( Random question: Have you heard Jennette McCurdy (Sam from iCarly) sing? If you haven't, then go to YouTube right now and listen to So Close or Generation Love or any song by her. Generation Love Jennette McCurdy fans FTW! 23:05, April 30, 2011 (UTC) 1. I have to take medications and the worst you have to worry about is if u accidentally dont swallow your pill there is nothing wrong with medication for Asperger's 2. I have one and the older he gets the younger he acts i cant take it 3. Yes she was good 23:09, April 30, 2011 (UTC) 1) My cousins have to take medication. There's this girl at my school, and people laugh when she has an outburst (because she's mental) and I just take that offiensivly because someone in my family is kind of like that. 2) My brothers are part of the reason for my anger, and other issues. My youngest one drives me to the point where I have to leave the building to stop myself from literally killing him. And even after an hour outside, I'm still not good. One day, it was the dead of winter, and I went outside (due to him) without shoes, socks, a coat, just a small hoodie and pajama pants, and snow and ice was everywhere, and I got to the point where, I felt as if my feet were going to fall off, so I went back inside, only to sit in the corner of the kitchen, crying. 3) Jennette is so awesome. I'm in love with her songs ^.^ Generation Love Jennette McCurdy fans FTW! 23:47, April 30, 2011 (UTC) My brother and sister are the cause of my anger- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison'' 23:51, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Same here. Except for the few friend problems. My so called "best friend" is mad at me, and what I got from what she told me is that I can't hang out with my 6th grade friends or other friends for that matter. We went through this last year -_- Sometimes I wonder why she's my friend. Generation Love Jennette McCurdy fans FTW! 23:58, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I rarely have problems with my friends except 2 of my neighbors Aw... I wish my friend-life was like that. Another random question: Do you go on FanFiction? Generation Love Jennette McCurdy fans FTW! 00:03, May 1, 2011 (UTC) A couple of stories i liked this one it was awesome http://m.fanfiction.net/s/5991236/5/ [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison'' 00:05, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Then could you possibly check out some of my stories? I go by Really Big Hat there too. Generation Love Jennette McCurdy fans FTW! 00:08, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I dont know how to find rthem and can u plz send your answers for TAR PNF (#4 is ONLY YOURS)- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison'' 00:10, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Just go to FanFiction.com and go to the KND one, and you should see 'Love's Just Not My Thing' then click my name, and I think you should be able to go from there. The Leg Four, or #4? Generation Love Jennette McCurdy fans FTW! 00:14, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay and Leg 4- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison'' 00:15, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll do that now. Generation Love Jennette McCurdy fans FTW! 00:19, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Also it is likely you have Asperger's and lemme tell you i think Aspie's have difficulties dealing with their own problems- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison'' 02:36, May 1, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean by having difficulties dealing with their own problems? Generation Love Jennette McCurdy fans FTW! 02:41, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Like if they try to they might actually make it worse- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison'' 02:42, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh wow, that sounds like me. I always mess things up more -_- Generation Love Jennette McCurdy fans FTW! 02:44, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah thats actually what happened with me from my TAR PNF tournie and mst things but my mom and therapist dont know that- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison'' 02:46, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Man, I wish I had a therapist. I really need to go to one, but my mom won't let me. My friends often joke about how crazy I am (my 'problems') and I laugh, because, I really don't know how to take it. Generation Love Jennette McCurdy fans FTW! 02:49, May 1, 2011 (UTC) When I dont get something i either laugh or say cool or okay and what about your dad- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison'' 02:50, May 1, 2011 (UTC) My parents have been divorced since I was 6 months old. My dad's not really involved 'in my life. I love him, and I go to his house weekly, but when it comes to things like that, it all goes to my mom. My dad is for school activities (because he has more days off work then my mom) Generation Love Jennette McCurdy fans FTW! 02:57, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Ah I always thought my mom kept my dad under control but now i have realized my dad kept my mom in control- '''TotalDramaRox97 ''Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison'' 02:59, May 1, 2011 (UTC)' Ah. My mom is good with no husband. She was divorced twice. XP Generation Love Jennette McCurdy fans FTW! 03:02, May 1, 2011 (UTC) My mom lost her brother and husband in a 4 day period- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison]] 03:04, May 1, 2011 (UTC)